Dodger Savage
}} Dodger Savage (previously Mark Blake) is the son of Anna and Patrick Blake (although he was believed to be Dirk Savage's son until 2012), the twin brother of Sienna Blake, the half-brother of Will, Liberty Savage, Hilton Cunningham and Minnie Minniver, and the father of Nico Blake and Myra-Pocahontas Savage-McQueen. Biography Arrival Dodger and the Savage family arrived in the village after they were evicted from their home. Dodger decided to take residence in the McQueen family's home whilst the McQueens were on holiday in Tenerife. Myra McQueen returned home early and demanded that the family left straight away. However, Myra changed her mind upon meeting Dirk and allowed the family to stay. Dodger took Myra's pet lamb to be slaughtered, planning to sell the meat for money. Dodger was told the meat couldn't be sold, and instead stages a barbecue. After eating some of the meat, Myra discovered its origins and made the family leave. Dodger began living in a caravan along with his family. Relationship with Texas Dodger and Texas Longford began casually dating, and Texas attempted to make the relationship more exclusive. This led Dodger to refusing, stating it was easier if the relationship remained open. Dodger assisted in setting Will and Theresa McQueen up on a date. Dodger gave Amy Barnes driving lessons in order to help her find a job. An engaged Amy became attracted to Dodger and the pair slept together. Amy's fiancé, Lee Hunter later discovered Amy's affair with Dodger and fought with Dodger. Texas and Mandy Richardson enlisted Dodger in helping to scam money from Cindy Cunningham. Dodger helped Theresa uncover Ethan Scott's cheating. Will became angry with Dodger when he sold a broken tablet to Barney Harper-McBride, and Will ordered Dodger to stop embarrassing him by selling bad merchandise. Dodger revealed to Will that he had sacrificed the opportunity to carry on with his education so that he could get a job and support his family. Dodger and Scott Sabeka made a bet to see who could have sex with Texas first. Dodger's cousin Dennis Savage arrives in the village and moved in with Dodger and his family. Dodger convinced Texas to allow Dennis to move in with her. Dodger was introduced to Texas's friend, Jodie Wilde. Jodie took a liking to Dodger, but was warned by Texas that Dodger was only interested in one night stands. Jodie said that she was also interested in having one night stands, and Jodie and Dodger slept together in his caravan. Dodger convinced Dennis to take a job opportunity in Mumbai, despite Dennis' worries. When Texas and Jodie began a relationship, Dodger was jealous. Lynsey's murder Dodger and his family were made homeless. Dirk called family friend Walt, who arrived to help the family. Dodger and Will began separate schemes to earn money for the family. Dodger's scheme failed, whilst Will's plans for a gig went well. Will told Dodger that the gig's headliner did not exist and Dodger planned to help Will - until the gig was saved by Dennis. Before leaving, Walt made a comment to Dodger and his family, which made Dodger question his motives. Walt revealed that Dodger was not Dirk's son. Lynsey Nolan was murdered in a similar fashion to Texas' sister, India Longford was. Dodger supported Texas and attempted to convince her not to visit India's murderer, Silas Blissett. Despite Dodger's pleas, Texas visited Silas, who revealed to her that his accomplice - Will. Will was arrested after the police discovered his photographs of the locations where Silas' victims were killed, and also found Lynsey's ring. Will was charged with murder but granted bail until the court hearing. Dodger continued to support Texas, choosing her over Will and his family. Meeting other family Dodger eventually supported Will and he was exonerated for Lynsey's murder - Dr Browning was found to be the true culprit. Dodger ended up becoming increasingly agitated about finding his real father, as Dirk continues to refuse to admit that he was not Dodger's father. Things came to a head when Dodger lost his temper, trashed his van and ran out on his family. Texas visited Dirk before leaving, finding Dodgers baptismal certificate. A drunk Dodger turned up at Texas' house and she gave him the birth certificate before kicking him out. Through the birth certificate, Dodger discovered that his real name was "Mark Blake". He finally met his father Patrick Blake, and twin sister, Sienna Blake, for the first time at the boat house, and Dirk got angry with Patrick. Dodger and Sienna discovered Will and Texas's affair. Will fell down some stairs and was left paralysed after Texas confronted him, and Dodger refused to forgive Texas (believing that she had pushed Will down the stairs). Meeting Anna A stranger named "Ellie" arrived in the village and started looking after Will. Will found out that she was really Anna Blake. Dodger was shocked to hear of Anna's arrival. Anna explained to Dodger why she left, and how Patrick had physically abused her. She told Dodger how she tried to kill him and Sienna when they were young, and Dodger later forgave her. Patrick had her sectioned. Will and Dodger continually visited Anna in hospital, and Will tried to get Sienna to visit her too. Ash Kane (Will's girlfriend) arrived on Anna's secure unit and, before long, the two of them became close. However, Will told Anna to stay away from Ash, but she didn't listen. Near death experiences Dodger walked in on Will attempting to kill Ash, and discovered that Will was not paralysed . He also heard that Will killed Texas and Anna, but before Will had the chance to say anything, an explosion from Ste Hay and Doug Carter's leaving party erupted into the Kane's flat. After re-gaining consciousness, Dodger confronted Will about what he's just witnessed and disowned him. However, as Will and Dodger were about to reconcile, the floor above collapsed. As Dodger lay in the rubble, pleading for Will to help him, Will declared that Dodger was dead to him before more rubble fell from above on top of Dodger. Dodger was later brought out by paramedics and Patrick informed everyone that he was alive. In hospital, Will tried to suffocate Dodger but was interrupted by Dirk. When Dodger woke up, he couldn't remember anything, but Dodger went to the police when Dennis, Martha Kane and himself realised that Will was responsible for killing Anna and Texas. Dodger rushed off to Anna's house when he found Will holding the Savage family hostage. In their final showdown on top of the roof, Will told Dodger to push him, but Dodger told Will to jump. When Will slipped, Dodger tried to save him but Will pulled him and they both fell to the ground, leaving Will paralysed for read and Dodger with a sprained arm, as Dodger fell on top of Will. Meeting his daughters Dodger discovered that Sienna had faked her pregnancy and kidnapped Darren Osborne's son, Oscar, as well as Tom Cunningham and Nancy Osborne's nephew, Charlie Dean. Sienna failed to kill Darren and was later arrested. Dodger discovered that Sienna had a daughter. Dodger supported her and offered to help find her daughter. Dodger protected Sienna after Tom, Peri Lomax and other residents campaigned against her. Dodger told Tom and Peri about Sienna having a daughter put up for adoption, causing Tom and Peri to forgive Sienna for her actions. Dodger fell in love with Maxine Minniver. Sienna developed feelings for him and became jealous of his relationship with Maxine. Sienna tricked Maxine into leaving and messaged her from Dodger phone, saying he didn't love her, Dodger realised what Sienna had done and planned to leave with Maxine. Sienna then stabbed him in the leg to stop him from leaving. Patrick told Sienna that Dodger was the father of her daughter, Nico, which only made Sienna want Dodger more. When Theresa was released from prison, she went into labour and told Mercedes to get Dodger. Dodger arrived at the hospital and found out that he was the father of Theresa's daughter. As Dodger was about to leave for Los Angeles, Sienna kidnapped him. Dodger soon escaped after he convinced Sienna to seek professional help. When they were going home, Sienna became paranoid and tried to get out of the car. Dodger tried to stop her but ends up running over Sinead O'Connor. Departure Will broke out of prison and kidnapped Theresa and Maxine. He held them hostage at the Savage barge, luring Dodger there. Will set fire to the barge, but Dodger was able to save the girls before it exploded. Will then kidnapped Nico, and threatened to throw her off the roof of the hospital. Dodger and Will had a fight, before Nico pushed Will off the roof. Believing Will to be dead, Dodger took the blame and went on the run, leaving Maxine and Theresa devastated. Aftermath Sienna has kept in contact with Dodger, alerting him of key family events. She later went to visit Dodger for a while. Sienna later mentioned to Liberty Savage that he moved to Alicante, living with Theresa. Background information *Dodger's birth date has been changed since his first appearance in April 2011: **His year of birth was first mentioned to be circa 1989, as Anna Blake left the family when he was 7 and Liberty was 3, and Liberty was born in 1993. **When it was revealed that Sienna and Dodger had a daughter together, it was also revealed that she was born in February 2000, Sienna and Dodger were thirteen years of age, meaning that they would be born in 1986. *Actor Danny Mac decided to leave the role of Dodger in October 2013. However, he remained on the show for over a year, and his departure was officially announced in November 2014. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Savage family Intro *2011-2015: Dodger's only ever shot had him standing at a building site being kissed by shadowy silhouettes of women. Gallery Dodger_Savage_promo_picture.png Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2011 debuts Category:2015 departures Category:Savage family Category:Blake family Category:1986 births Category:Barstaff Category:Shop assistants Category:Twins Category:Past characters